The subject invention is directed to an alarm apparatus for alerting mail recipients of postal deliveries through mail slot openings such as those found in or around front doors and entry-ways. The advantages associated with such a device will be readily apparent to those who use it.
Specifically, installation of such a device will obviate the necessity for repetitive visual inspection of the receptacle, a task that is commonly performed in an effort to determine whether daily mail has arrived. Such inspections are considered burdensome by many, particularly to those who must travel up and down stairs to see if an important letter or package has been delivered. More often than not, disappointment and frustration are experienced when a mail carrier fails to arrive on schedule resulting in unnecessary trips to the mail slot receptacle.
Furthermore, the subject device may be installed for residential or commercial use and, with regard to the latter, is particularly useful for businesses in the practice of responding to correspondence in a prompt manner. Occasionally, mail delivered through receptacles of this sort may go undetected for hours when an employee inadvertently neglects to check it. Delivered mail will then remain on the floor, uncollected, and often until it is too late to open and review in time for preparation of a same-day response.
An additional problem associated with owning or using a door-mounted mail receptacle is that unwanted deposits through the slot cannot be avoided without locking the swinging door which would also prevent legitimate deliveries. Moreover, mail slots provide an easy access to those who would invade an inhabitant's privacy by peering through the opening. These home security problems are greatly reduced by the subject invention by frightening off intruders when the alarm is activated and the inhabitant warned of potential improprieties.
Clearly, a significant need exists for a solution that addresses the shortcomings associated with mail slot receptacles. The subject invention completely eliminates these shortcomings by providing a means of immediately alerting the mail recipient each time the mail slot door is opened, thus providing home security and notice that a delivery has taken place.